


I absolutely love you but we're absolute beginners

by nbrook



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Brown-haired sander, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Teasing, sander feels insecure, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbrook/pseuds/nbrook
Summary: Robbe discovers something about his boyfriend.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	I absolutely love you but we're absolute beginners

Robbe didn't catch up at first. It actually took him a few months to figure it out. He blames it on being too lovesick in the beginning to notice such things. It was just so many things at once about Sander and well, Robbe is only human. He had to learn to cope with Sander's hotness first.

The things is, Sander really likes it when Robbe plays with his hair. 

It's a revelation Robbe has on a random Tuesday during one of their cuddle sessions. 

His fascination with Sander's hair started early on in their relationahip and it got even more intense after Sander cut his hair. Robbe loves the feeling of the almost buzzcut under his fingers so he finds himself with his hands on Sander's head even more often now.

Another revelation is that Sander feels embarrassed about it and once Robbe starts paying attention he notices that his boyfriend tries to hide that he's enjoying himself.

And that's just not right.

When he starts thinking about it he realizes that despite liking it so much, Sander never once asked for it or said anything about it. And for the life of him Robbe can't figure out why Sander would be ashamed of such an innocent thing.

All of this makes Robbe feel a lot of things at once. He feels weirdly proud that he is capable of reducing his boyfriend to a pile of goo with such an innocuous thing but at the same time he can't help but think how silly Sander is being. 

Robbe could talk to him about it.

But instead, he decides to tease him a little. Just to bring him to a point where he won't be able to pretend anymore. He feels just a tiny bit guilty for testing him like that but the whole thing is too adorable to just let go of.

They are watching a movie in Robbe's bedroom. It got dark outside a while ago and the only light in the room is coming from the screen and a small bed lamp. Robbe is sitting against the headboard and Sander made himself comfortable leaning his head on Robbe's chest. The short strands smelling of the woodsy shampoo that Sander keeps arguing is NOT at all fancy (it is) are tickling Robbe's jaw everytime Sander squirms around, but he doesn't mind.

He looks closely at him. He can see a little smudge of red paint just below his ear and he smiles to himself thinking about how small details like this complete the artsy image of his boyfriend. He feels a surge of emotions running through him which make him lean down and kiss the top of his head. He immediately feels Sander stroking his knuckles in response.

God. He loves their casual intimacy.

Around 20 minutes into the movie he decides to make his move. He starts with gentle strokes at the top of his head, running his fingers through the short strands, tugging gently at the ends. He can feel Sander slowly relaxing, melting more and more into him with every swipe. 

He continues the gentle motions of his fingers for a while and then he starts the scratching. He has to press his lips together to hold back the giggle that's about to break out when he sees Sander's eyes closing on their own accord and him fighting against it. His lips part and he lets out a sigh that shortly after turns into god honest purring and Robbe's eyebrows shoot up. He almost can't contain his delight at the image his boyfriend is making right now, clearly completely unaware of it. At the same time, it seems like he tries very hard to tame himself but it's totally in vain.

His eyes keep fluttering and it's clear he's on a cloud nine right now. Robbe changes his motions to simply massaging his scalp again to give him a little breather. Sander clears his throat and focuses him attention back to the movie acting like nothing happened. Robbe rolls his eyes and takes his hands out of his hair. Sander looks like he's about to protest and Robbe raises his eyebrows with a challenge but the boy settles down quickly and doesn't say anything. 

After a while he puts his hands back in his hair and goes back to scratching gleefully noticing the goosebumps that broke out on Sander's skin. He amps up his caresses and suddenly, his boyfriend lets out a sound that can only be interpreted as a moan, though he quickly cuts himself out. Robbe stops his doings immediately.

"What was th-?"

"Nothing," Sander replies too quickly.

"I think I heard-"

"Shhh, I can't hear the movie."

His cheeks are flaming hot which is a rare sight on his too cool for school boyfriend.

And oh god is Robbe enjoying this.

He decides to give him a break for the time being but as soon as the movie ends and Sander turns in his arms to get comfortable, Robbe can't hold back anymore.

"So... you like it when I play with your hair, huh?" he teases. Sander glances at him, looking like a deer in headlights.

"Um, I don't know. I guess it's okay..."

"Baby you purred."

"Wha-, I-," he splutters, getting up from his place in Robbe's arms and Robbe can feel his lips stretching in a grin seeing his reaction. "I didn't purr!"

Robbe reaches to brush his palm up his scalp again to placate him but Sander dodges it with a pout on his face.

"Well now you don't get to touch it," he says petulantly which makes Robbe giggle even harder. Sander throws him a look that looks almost hurt. 

Robbe has to restrain himself from cooing at him. He has a feeling it wouldn't help the situation. "Sander come on. I don't understand why you're so upset about it."

"Ughhhhhh," he hides his face in his hands, and Robbe rolls his eyes fondly seeing his boyfriend being so dramatic. "Because. This is so fucking embarrassing."

Robbe blinks at him with disbelief. "What? Why is that embarrassing?"

But Sander just shrugs, still sitting way too far from him for Robbe's liking. He scoops forward and hooks his chin on his shoulder. 

"Hey, talk to me." He kisses his tomato red neck and places his hands on his sides. "What are you afraid of? That I'm gonna see your soft side or something?"

Sander says nothing, his eyes downcast. 

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble, baby, but I figured out right away that under that cool exterior of an edgy artist you are the softest boy ever."

Sander looks at him with raised eyebrows and an "oh really?" look on his face. He narrows his eyes.

"You did not, you totally believed in my edginess for a long time."

"Sure, sure."

There's a hint of a smile on Sander's face now and Robbe counts that as a win. 

He wraps his arms around him. "I don't want you to feel self-consciuos with me, ok? You made me feel so secure and I hate it that you don't feel the same."

Sander lets out a sigh. "But I do... it's just, I don't know... isn't it weird that I enjoy it so much?"

"Why would that be weird? I like that I can make you feel good just by playing with your hair", he says with what he's sure is a lovesick smile on his lips. Sander strokes his cheek and leans up to kiss him. It's so good, it always is. 

But no matter how good it is, his devilish brain still can't stop the words that come out next. "And I like that I can make you purr like a kitty." 

"You little-," Sander grabs him and swiftly throws cackling Robbe on the bed, attacking him with tickles. "I DID NOT PURR!!!"

"Yes you did!" he manages to interject between wheezing. 

"I did not!"

"You totally did, and I love it!"

"Take that back!"

"Or what?"

"Or- well I don't know yet _but_ I will figure it out and you'll be very sorry," he threatens, pinning Robbe's arms over his head.

And, ok. That statement shouldn't make Robbe hot all over like it just has but the last time Sander made good on his threat to make him sorry is in Robbe's top three moments of his _life_.

The smirk on Sander's face is enough to convince him that unfortunately, his boyfriend knows perfectly well what's going through his head right now.

He leans up to give him a short kiss but Sander deepens it right away, moving his hands to cup his face. He lets up after a long minute, rubbing their noses together.

"I kind of love you, Robin."

And these words never fail to make Robbe melt so he brushes his hand up through his brown strands, short hair tickling his palm and pulls him down to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sander was supposed to be a bleached blond king in this story but then he posted THAT photo on Robbe's birthday and, well. Now I'm team brownhair!Sander :D


End file.
